1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a discharge test device and a discharge test method.
2. Related Art
Ink jet printers, which discharge ink and form an image on a medium, are used. Such printers form an image by discharging ink from nozzles. However when ink is not normally discharged from the nozzles, a desired image cannot be obtained.
JP-A-2003-53949 is an example of related art.
To prevent ink from not being discharged normally from nozzles, it may be determined whether or not there are abnormal nozzles in advance. In this determination, if erroneous determination occurs, a nozzle restore operation is performed and ink may be discharged and thrown away from nozzles erroneously determined to be abnormal. Therefore, it is desired that a nozzle test is not performed in an environment where erroneous determination occurs. On the other hand, even in an environment where erroneous determination occurs, there is a case in which ink can be discharged to perform printing. Because of the above, it is desirable to appropriately control the nozzle test and liquid discharge in accordance with the environment.